Lycosidian
The Lycosidians are an alien species in Brandon 10. They live on the planet Insetoz. Appearance Lycosidians resemble Earth's Wolf Spiders except they look more technical. They have six legs with sharp tips, a grey-ish color scheme and six small red eyes. Their mouth is on their bottom as well as their roots/tentacles. An Enhanced Lycosidian resembles a more larger Lycosidian. It is more mechanical-looking and was larger eyes, a visible mouth with fangs, talons on his legs and an eco-shell. A Developed Lycosidian is now humanoid and can grow wings upon its back. Powers and Abilties Lycosidians have the ability to control the minds of other beings by crawling into the mouths of their victims and planting themselves in their necks to appear as "bumps"; from there they can root to the brains of the victims and command them. They also have enhanced jumping abilities, slight camouflage and the ability to hack technology. Plus given their size, they can fit into small places. In host form, they gain the abilities of the victims as well as their knowledge and the ability to deceive others into thinking that they are the host; absorbing can also stop their previous weaknesses. An Enhanced Lycosidian is very durable and its great size gives it a variety of strength and speed. It's often offense is charging into its enemies and spewing goo which hardens on contact. It can also burn through most materials. A Developed Lycosidian is extremely powerful. Being Humanoid, it has more abilities and capablities such as more interaction. A Developed Lycosidian can also grow wings which grants it the ability to fly. They are also stronger than a regular Lycosidian and can hack faster; almost at first contact. These Lycosidians are also powerful in electric/hacking abilities aswell as telepathic force with other Lycosidians; they can gain the knowledge from the hosts the lesser Lycosidians absorb. The latest batch of Lycosidians, the Modified Lycosidians, have the ability to form together and form physical shapes and structures. This can be used in constructive ways as well as being used for illusions for traps. They still possess the ability to possess living beings but now it's easier for them with their newly acquired ability to leap. Weaknesses As seen in Aliens Among Us, Lycosidians are greatly affected by water as their systems are electric based. They are also insect-size which makes them easy to destroy. Being telepathically connected to their Lycosidian Lord, if he is defeated then the Lycosidians are defeated. Their ability to hack technology is also not as fast as more developed Lycosidians like Lord Abraxo. Although in host form, Lycosidians can gain their host's weaknesses as well as strengths. They are also forced to exit their host if the host is unconsious, ill, dead or reckoned powerless. Enhanced Lycosidians are too big to fit into small places as well as regular sized places such as doorways and vent shafts. They can also explode when damaged enough such as falling long enough and then hitting the ground. The mental link also is a weakness when the Lord Lycosidian is defeated. Developed Lycosidians can let their self-confidence overcome them which can sometimes make them oversee their plans. Although they are powerful in strength and mental force, they are weak against a few attacks especially when electric. History Before Lord Abraxo came to Inseto, Lycosidians were a usually harmless species that had a purpose to reproduce and scavenge as said by Bill. When Abraxo lead, he had produced a new breed of Lycosidians which were more mechanical and telepathic with their ruler; they become practically enslaved into minionism. Lord Abraxo and the Lycosidians then conquered worlds and used their hosts to get them what they needed; transportation, weapons, more hosts, etc. At one point, the Mechanics came to stop Lord Abraxo's reign of terror and had believed he died from the attack but the Lycosidians were planning and remaining "in the shadows" until they managed to absorb the crew of a starship and made a course to Earth. On Earth, the Lycosidians absorbs some Humans including Dr. Connor E. Malador whom had the ability to spread Lycosidians across not the only Bellwood but the world. However, Brandon Tennyson and his team, with the help of some Mechanic Officers and Abigail Malador, had defeated Dr. Malador whom then helped Brandon in defeating Lord Abraxo which in turn killed off the Lycosidians who were then cleaned up by The Mechanics. After a while, the Lycosidians were revived by Abigail Malador when she was able to establish a connection between herself and them. They were then modified with nanotechnology to be better than their original modification by Lord Abraxos. They then served under the control of Abigail until she was defeated by Brandon and his friends which shortened the link between her and the Lycosidians. The Lycosidians were then contained and taken away by The Mechanics. Known Lycosidians *Hackoid *Lord Abraxo (Deceased) *Dr. Abraxos (Deceased) (Hybrid) *Abigail Malador (Hybrid) Appearances Ultimate Hero *Return of the Lycosidians (First Re-Appearance) Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us (First Appearance) Trivia *The Mechanic, Officer Douglas (played by Peter Capaldi), claims that they shoot lasers from their noses *In AAU, They are usually refered to as Alien Spiders *The Lycosidians had originated from a movie contest for AAU; They were the idea of Lego Master. *Bill Tennyson and Steve seem to have experience with Lycosidians. *The Lycosidians were meant to make a cameo in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest. **Ironically, one of the ways that they would have appeared would have been as advertising for a new product which, later on, actually happened. *In Return of the Lycosidians, the new Lycosidians were called Nanites. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Brandon 10 Species Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Technology Aliens Category:Mind Control Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Robotic Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Insect Aliens Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Camouflage Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens